Now they know
by bookworm4evr
Summary: Alex Rider's life is no longer a secret to his classmates! Alex's deals with them, Breacons Beacons, MI6, New missions and...the SAS *T because I'm paranoid*
1. Chapter 1

****Hey, all my Alex Rider fans! O.k. so yes, this is my 2****nd**** story. This one is going to be Alex Rider. I know I just started a story, but I want to try many different stories, characters, etc. so I hope you like it! And just so you know, I'm American, not British, so if I say something wrong or whatev, sorry! This plot has probably been done before, but this is my version. R&R****

Alex Rider was not your ordinary fourteen year old boy. No, Alex Rider was a spy for MI6. He had been on more than eight missions, not that they were all real missions, he had to take charge for some, in the last year. He had recently decided to join MI6 full time. He finally realized how much he liked being a spy; it was a part of him. He told MI6 he would do missions willingly, but he did need to finish school. So MI6 agreed, gave Alex an office and a payroll, and allowed him to finish schooling before he became an official spy. Not that he wouldn't be doing missions in the mean time, just that he wouldn't do as many, or complain about them.

Alex was now sitting in his seat in History class. It seemed to drag on. Alex couldn't wait for that final bell to ring. His best friend, Tom, was sitting next to him, looking at the clock in anticipation. Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw something move. He looked out the window and saw someone entering the school: with a gun. Alex froze as he saw the Scorpia sign on one man's wrist. A minute later, the door burst open, reveling two people carrying guns. They were quite tall, both wearing all black. One said, "Everyone, move. You are all going to the cafeteria, now. Anyone makes a noise, and I'll shoot them."

Once everyone was in the cafeteria, all the men armed walked up to the front. There were, in total, seven of them. "Now, you are all probably wondering why you are here." One boy, deciding to try and be a hero, stood up and said, "Why are you here? What do you want?" The man in charge looked him up and down before saying, "Sit down. If he speaks again, shoot him. Now let's see, where was I? Oh, yes…I want Alex Rider to come up here." Everyone gasped, and he even heard of few shouts of "druggie?" Alex carefully stood up, surveying his surroundings. He took a few steps forward, standing in front of the man in charge, "Finally found me have ya? You know, you've tried to kill me before, and have failed every time. You sure you wanna try this?" The man in charge laughed, "Ah, Alex, I've heard so much about your humor and sarcasm in the face of danger. It really is refreshing. Allow me to introduce myself, seeing as we haven't had the chance to meet before. My name is Maxwell and, if you haven't, figure it out, Alex, I'm from Scorpia, here to kill you." Alex rolled his eyes; they were always so confident and cocky. Alex sprung into action, doing a roundhouse kick at the nearest armed man, taking him down and grabbing his gun. Alex dropped down to the floor as he heard some gunshots. He tapped the button on the watch Smithers had recently given him, to signal MI6. They should be here in ten minutes. Ten minutes to hold them off. Alex easily took out all but three of them. He shot the gun at the guy closest to him, hitting him in the heart; he fell instantly. Then, Alex was grabbed from behind, a gun now being pointed at his head. "My Alex, they told me you were good, but not that good. That was highly entertaining. You are good, not good enough, but good, nonetheless. How about, as a tribute before I kill you? I'll tell your little friends here who you really are." Maxwell taunted, "I'm sure you're all wondering how Alex, here, did all that? Took down my armed guards, used a gun excellently, and why he's missed so much school, right? Alex Rider is, in fact, a spy, for the British MI6." He said it. It was out. Alex kicked, and dropped to the ground. He quickly took down the men and pinned down Maxwell, before knocking him out. The door burst open, and in ran….

**HAHA CLIFFY! Ok well that was the first chapter sooooo…R&R! Hope you liked it! I'll post again soon! & sorry for not adding detail to the way Alex knocked the people out, but I don't know karate or anything like that! Use your imagination!**

**-EC **


	2. Chapter 2

***Ok so here's chapter 2! Thank you to all who Read & reviewed! Keep it comin'! Hope yall like it **** ***

In walked the S.A.S. more specifically, K unit (minus Fox because he was now MI6 and some new guy, who was pretty big). "CUB?" shouted Eagle, Snake, and Wolf. Alex just smirked, responding, "About time someone got here. Not slacken off now are you?" Eagle laughed and said, "Damn, we missed you, Cub. Though, I don't remember you being this talkative back at training." Cub laughed, "Well, I don't exactly think you gave me much of a chance there, Eagle." Snake, going into medic mode, said, "Cub, are you alright? Did they hurt you? Is there any previous damage I should know about?" Cub shook his head, "No, Snake, I've handled worse much worse, though my chest does hurt a bit." Wolf, said, "Damn, Cub. Why is it that everything that happens, you're at the bottom of it?" Cub laughed loudly. "Well, Wolf, you know me, I like to keep things interesting." The last guy, the new guy, said in an annoyed and confused voice, "Who's the kid and why do you all know him?" K unit all seemed annoyed at him and Wolf, being the leader, said, "This is Cub. He's in our unit and he's done more and is a higher rank than you, despite his age, so you better show him respect, Bear, or we'll have you off this unit." Alex was surprised to say the least; not only did they include him in their unit, but they told this new guy, Bear, that he was to respect Alex because he's a higher rank then him. WOW! "You said your chest hurt, Cub, lemme take a look," Snake demanded. Alex shook his head, "No, Snake, really, I'm fine. I have a previous injury from not too long ago and it just...hurts a bit." Snake glared at him, "Cub, I am the team medic. You are part of the team. I don't care if this injury happened a day ago or a year ago, I want to know about it. Now take your shirt off and let me look at it, now!" Cub sighed and took his shirt off, revealing his bullet wound. "You were shot in the heart!" Snake screamed, loud enough for everyone to hear. There were several gasps and whispering from Alex's schoolmates but the most distinctive was Wolf and Eagle, "WHAT!" Wolf and Eagle ran over to Alex who responded, "Technically, it is two inches above the heart." Wolf, Snake, and Eagle glared at him, "It's the same thing, Cub. We want to know what happened, now," Snake demanded as he started going over the wound. "Maybe now's not the best time. I promise I'll tell you everything later, but I don't think now's the time or place," Alex compromised. They grumbled but agreed.

"Excellent job, Alex. We will be telling your classmates what happened and then you, your classmates, and your teaches will be returning with K unit to Breacons Beacons. You will be with K unit; training with them and training your classmates and teachers. They will be there indefinitely. Also, Alex, being as that you are MI6's top spy, and one of the top spies in the world, you are in higher rank thank most people at the S.A.S. Wolf will still be your team leader, but you will have higher rank over almost everyone else," said Mrs. Jones. Alex nodded and walked with K unit out the door to the bus that had now pulled up for them. Alex, Wolf, Snake, Eagle, and Bear sat and waited for everyone to fill onto the bus, so that they could leave.

**Ok so that's the end of chapter 2! I know there's not a lot of action but there's more to come in the next chapter! I'll update soon, promise! R&R!**

** -EC =]**


	3. Chapter 3

***Heyy! Ok so here's the next update! Chapter 3! Thank you to all my lovely reviews. So I'm making up names for the school students/teachers and I know the numbers may seem too small/big, depending, but I just threw out random numbers. You can say the school is really small, whatever, just don't focus on it too much, I'll prolly just choose, like, 10 main people to focus on or something. Hope you all like! R&R ***

Alex, Wolf, Snake, Eagle, and Bear were standing in front of all the kids in Alex's school (there's 247) and the staff (there's 30). "O.k. look. We don't want you here. You are here so you can be protected. I'm Wolf; this is Cub, Eagle, Snake, and Bear. We are K unit. Ten of you will be training with us. If we do not call your name, head over to that building over there, and you will be assigned another group. Before we call out names, just some basic rules: Cub, here, is your superior, you will address him as Cub, or sir. You will address us all as sir. Everyone, here, is your superior. No exceptions. Those who will be with us are: Tom Harris, Elizabeth Porter, Mr. Jim Louse, Mrs. Kate Wright, Jennifer Somme, Jack Frosty, Shawn Grail, Mr. O.J. Bentler, Beth Cooply, and Grace McAndrews. Follow us," Wolf said in a cold voice, glaring at everyone. K unit turned their backs on them and walked off.

K unit brought them to a big, white building, with two windows and a narrow, wooden door. Inside there were four ; one with bedrooms for males, one for females, and two bathrooms, one for male and female. "The bathrooms have three showers each. You will each have one bed, a small trunk in front of it to put your things and there will be two uniforms on your bed, including shoes. You will be wearing these every day except Saturday, in which you will be allowed to wash them. You will be woken up at 6 a.m. every morning. We don't care when you go to sleep, but you have fifteen minutes every morning to get up and get to breakfast or there will be punishment. No exceptions. We start training today. Go put your uniforms on and be ready in thirty minutes, anyone not ready will be punished," Wolf said, and with that, K unit walked out the door, and back to their cabin.

"Damn, Cub, those brats seem like….well…brats. I can't believe you had to spend every day with them. They're lucky you saved them, I don't know if I woulda done that! " Eagle exclaimed, jumping on his bed. There were five beds, cramped together, one bathroom with a shower, and two chairs, placed in the tiny cabin. Everyone was sitting on their bed. Wolf's was closest to the door, Cub's next to his, and Eagle's next to Cub's. Snake was across from Eagle and Bear was next to him. There was just enough room to get out of bed and make it. "Wow, Eagle, that's refreshing, knowing you're the one to be saving out country. Apparently it's only selective saving, eh?" everyone laughed at this as Alex continued, "No, I know what you mean, Eagle, they are annoying as hell. Just wait though, they are gonna get worse. They'll be cocky and arrogant at first, thinking they can do everything, and then they'll become whiney and lazy." K unit grumbled, and then Snake asked, "C'mon, Cub, you have to tell us about that bullet wound now." Alex groaned and retold them everything; from his first mission of Stormbreaker, all the way up until that day at school. "Damn, Cub! You went on a mission, like, the day after you were shot!" Wolf screamed (**A/N: I don't remember if it was the day after he was shot, exactly.**) Bear snorted, "Yea, right. I doubt this kid is telling the truth! He's, like, ten." K unit glared at Bear, "First, of all, Bear, Cub is our team member, who is in higher rank then you, so show some respect. Second, we've seen what Cub can do, we've seen him on some missions, we've seen the bullet wound, and Cub wouldn't lie to us. He's MI6's top agent, one of the best in the world. He didn't get that title for nothing. Show him some respect, or you'll be out," Wolf responded, leaving no room for argument. Alex glared at Bear and he jumped back. He had never seen eyes so cold, so distant. There were no signs of youth in there, but someone who had seen, known, too much. All of K unit looked at Alex. They saw the same thing. Those eyes held someone of authority, strength, but no more innocence or youth. They knew Alex had been through a lot, but they didn't know, until now, that it was probably more than they'd ever seen or would ever see in their life time. Alex was many things, but a child or a teenager, was no longer one of them. He may be young in age, but in wisdom, experience, and everything else, Alex was just as old, just as wise, if not older and wiser, than them.

**Ok so that's the end of chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Please R&R and I'll update soon! **

**Love ya, EC =]**


	4. Chapter 4

***Hellooooo my lovely readers! I have a question for you all! How, when you upload this to fanfiction, do you get it to stay double spaced? I type it double spaced but when I upload/post it, it's all bunched together and runny. Anyone who can help me out, that would be much appreciated! Thank you all! Now onto the story, enjoy! =]***

K unit was standing outside the building where the kids/students were. "Get out here!" Wolf shouted. Two minutes later seven teenagers and three teachers were standing in front of them, "Good, but next time, you better be here on time. I don't want waiting two minutes for you to get out here. I want you all out here when I get here. You have to be prompt. Otherwise, you just may die," Wolf said, not sugar coating anything. Everyone turned pale but K unit ignored this, "You will all be doing the physical assault course first, so we can see where you stand," Eagle responded, all signs of the joking, fun-loving, Eagle, gone. K unit led them over to the course, "Alright, everyone get in one line. One at a time you will be making your way across this course. We will be watching and timing you. Anyone under twenty minutes will have to do it again," Alex said. "What! How are we supposed to do _that _in twenty minutes?" asked the gym teacher, Bentler. Before Alex could respond Snake said, "Because, Cub, here, finished this course in ten minutes on his first try, before he ever went on any missions or anything. We think that if he, at fourteen, who had never done that before, you, a _gym, _teacher, shouldn't have a problem with it. You're lucky; we are giving you twenty minutes. Now don't back talk one of us again, or there will be punishments." Bentler looked taken aback, but nodded, nonetheless.

One by one everyone finished the course. Only two people had to redo the course but, the others passed, just barely. "That was….pathetic! You all are absolutely pathetic. That was horrible! I want everyone to drop down and give me twenty….NOW!" Wolf screamed. Everyone dropped down and started doing push-ups as K unit watched, glaring at them. K unit took them on a twelve mile run, had them swim twelve laps in a lake and decided to end with self-defense. "Alright, listen up. Cub and Bear are gonna give you a demonstration of a fight. You will then get with a partner and we will start teaching you some of the basics," Wolf said. Cub and Bear looked shocked; they had not been told of this. Eagle, Snake, and Wolf all whispered "beat him" or "kick his ass, Cub," to Cub. Alex and Bear stood in front of each other. Alex immediately slipped into attack mode. Bear threw a punch at Alex, who stepped aside, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over. Alex stood back, waiting for him to get up. Bear punched him in the stomach, making him stagger back and a look of pain to cross him. Alex quickly snapped back and did a roundhouse kick to Bear's stomach. He then punched him in the face and ducked down, spinning his leg out, and knocking him down. Bear fell to the ground, but rolled back and jumped up. Bear hit Alex in the stomach and face, making him fall back (there were several gasps heard from the teachers and girls). Alex quickly jumped up, ducked a punch, grabbed Bear's arm and twisted it behind his back. Alex kicked Bear and put an end to the fight.

"Excellent job, Cub!" Eagle screamed, clapping him on the back. "Damn, that was good, Cub," Snake responded, smiling. "You've gotten even better, Cub. Next time, I wanna go against you," Wolf said. "How's your bullet wound, Cub? Not hurting is it? You didn't get hit or anything there did you?" Snake, always the medic, asked. Alex laughed and shook his head, "Nope, I'm good. I've fought much worse. That was more like child's play. I wouldn't even consider that a fight," Alex responded, being a bit sarcastic and a bit honest, glad that he could hurt and humiliate Bear. K unit, except Bear, laughed. Bear scowled at him and went off to the side. "You're bleeding and your making jokes? You should get that checked out, Alex, you could be seriously hurt," his teacher, Mrs. Wright said worriedly. Alex laughed and responded, "Mrs. Wright, this is petty compared to what's happened to me. I've been shot near the heart, beaten, was stuck in a tank with a crazy, deadly, fish thing, and a whole hell of a lot worse. This is nothing. Besides, Snake'll check it over and patch it up in no time, he is our team medic." Wolf also responded, "I know you know Cub from school, but Cub is superior to you here, you call him Cub or sir. Not only is it a sign of respect, but using his real name could be dangerous, even deadly, if anyone were to hear it. And you can never, be too careful." His teacher gulped and stepped back next to the other students.

Once K unit was back in their cabin for the night they started laughing. "They are pathetic! They could barely to the physical course, they complained after the first mile running, and they got all freaked out about your fight!" Eagle barked. "Well, we'll be dealing with that every day, indefinitely," Cub responded. K unit groaned, before going to bed. It had been a long day, and it had only been day one.

**Ok that was the end chapter 4! What do you think? I tried to make the fight scene as visual and realistic as possible! Next chapter I'll have more interaction between K unit and the students/teachers. Reviews are great! Thank you all!**

**Until next time, my darlings-EC =]**


	5. Chapter 5

***Bonjour, mes copains! Haha! Ok well here is chapter 5! Thanks to all my wonderful reviews! R&R! Enjoy!***

It was day five. Five! Five whole days of the being with these brats! K unit was standing in front of the students/teachers. It was raining out and had begun to thunder. The students and teachers started grumbling,

"Can we go inside, now?" one of the kids, Elizabeth Porter, whined.

Wolf glared and her and screamed, "No you cannot! You will all be continuing today's activities. I don't care if it's cold or if you're tired, or your worried about a little water. You will all be swimming fifteen laps in the lake. Go!"

The students and teachers grumbled and jumped into the water. Alex, Eagle, Snake, Wolf, and Bear sat and waited for them to finish.

"So, Cub, any of these girls your girlfriend?" Eagle, of course, asked, winking at Alex.

Alex rolled his eyes, "No, Eagle. I'm not interested in any of these girls. One, I'm a spy, and two…well….there was this girl…but she moved to America. I haven't seen her since. How about you all? Any of you got girlfriends or wives?"

"That's too bad, Cub. And as for us, none of us are married, but Snake, Eagle and I all have girlfriends," Wolf responded, "My girl's name is Sandy. She's a beauty: Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and perfect body. Not to mention she's the sweetest yet toughest chick out there. And a great cook, too."

K unit nodded, "My girlfriend's name is Piper. She's smokin': Perfect figure, long blonde hair, and brown eyes. Totally funny and keeps me in check, too," Eagle responded, lost in thought.

"My girlfriend's name is Amber. She's got long brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and fantastic figure. She's smart and smooth," Snake said.

"Are we done yet?" asked Beth Cooply.

"Well, we were going to have you done for the day, but since you decided to start talking, no, you're not. You all go to lunch and report back here in thirty minutes," Eagle sneered, as K unit started walking towards the cafeteria.

K unit was sitting with F Unit, trying to escape the brats. Then, they heard the whispering of the students/teachers:

"Can't believe Rider. Now he's here he thinks he's all big and bad…."

"Rider scares me. I bet he's killed someone before…."

"Do you really think Alex has done all they say he has?"

K unit heard this and walked over to them, upset that they were saying that. Even more upset that his own teachers were included in the conversation.

"Yes, I have done everything they told you I did, and probably more. Yes, I have killed someone, and I don't mind doing it again, it's the job. Yes I know I'm better than all of you because I've done more and seen more. This is the real world now. This is my world," Alex said before walking off.

K unit glared at them before following Alex of the cafeteria.

**OK, so what do you think? I tried to add a bit more interaction with the student/teachers. I'll try and post more soon! R&R!**

** -until next time, my lovelies! EC =]**


	6. Chapter 6

***Ello my readers! I know I haven't updated in a couple days so here's Ch. 6. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Enjoy! =]***

It was a week after the incident in the cafeteria and no one had said another word to, or about, Alex. It was obvious everyone was afraid of him.

"Alright, listen up. We just go word that you will all be leaving tomorrow. That does not mean we are going easy on you. You are all going on a 12 mile hike," Wolf screamed. Everyone groaned, but with one look from Alex they quieted down and followed Wolf on the hike.

The next day, Alex was sitting in a chair across from Alan Blunt. He held no emotion in his face.

"Alex we want you to go on a mission, in America," Blunt stated, well…bluntly.

"Is it with the C.I.A. again?" Alex questioned.

"No. This is something we've been keeping an eye on. We will be choosing four other of your classmates that did well to go with you. Obviously, they will be more like props¸ rather than actually spies. They will have a cover identity but they will not be doing any spy work. Only you will. The four we chose to go with you are Jack Frosty, Beth Cooply, Shawn Grail, and Jennifer Somme. That way, if they do get into some trouble, they can fight someone off, or keep up with you," Blunt told Alex.

"In one hour they will be here and we will tell you about the mission. Here is a file that will tell you more about the mission than what we are telling the other kids. They don't need to know that. You will be in charge of this mission and them. We will give you your cover identity when we meet with the others. For now, we have something for you," Mrs. Jones told him.

Alex followed Mrs. Jones out the door and down the hall. They came to a stop two doors down from Blunt's office, to a door with the name _Agent Alex Rider _printed in gold letters.

"This, is your new office Alex. Now that you have decided to officially work here after high school, you get your own office. You may do with it what you like," Mrs. Jones told Alex before walking back to Blunt.

Alex opened the door. There was a desk with a computer and a chair. There were two more chairs on the other side of his desk, where other people would sit if they came into his office. There was a giant window and a mini fridge. Alex walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers. There were files of all his previous missions as well as his new mission. His desk was loaded with pens, blank files and paper, and other basic office necessities. Alex decided to open up the file and find out about his new mission…

**OK, so that was the end of chapter 6! I know it was kinda short, but I'll make the next chapter longer and it'll have more about the mission. R&R!**

**Until next time, my dears! EC =]**


	7. Chapter 7

***Alright, here's Ch. 7! Thanks to all my reviewers! All the names/people are made up, I'm just picking a random place, so no, this is not actually happening. Well, at least not as far as I know of… ;) It may seem a bit like Stormbreaker, but I hope you still like it! Enjoy! =]***

The new mission involved some place in Alabama. Some man by the name of Mr. Price is creating a new D.V.D. that will be distributed to all the

schools in Alabama. MI6 is worried that these D. may be holding a virus that will kill all the school kids.

Alex and the others were going to be going as British exchange students. Alex had files on who each person was going to be and what they would be like.

**Alex Rider**

**-Name: Alex Turner**

**-Age/School year: 15 –sophomore (year 10)**

**-Interests-being alone, music (Eminem, other rap)**

**Description: "bad boy" doesn't like to be around others (this will make it easier to spy and be left alone).**

**Jack Frosty**

**-Name: Jack Barnes**

**-Age/School: Year-15 sophomore (year 10)**

**- Interests: being around others, partying (dating Beth)**

**-Description: loud, outspoken, partier**

**Beth Cooply**

**-Name: Beth Noble**

**-Age/School Year: 15- sophomore (Year 10)**

**-Interests: partying, talking (dating Jack)**

**-Description: loud, annoying, talkative,**

**Shawn Grail**

**-Name: Shawn Parker**

**-Age/School Year: 15- sophomore (Year 10)**

**-Interests: laughing, hanging with others (dating Jennifer)**

**-Description-class clown, partying**

**Jennifer Somme**

**-Name: Jennifer (Jen) Smith**

**-Age/School Year: 15- sophomore (Year 10)**

**-Interests: hanging with friends, partying, **

**-Description: loud, out spoken**

They were all pretty much the same, except Alex. That was the point. They had just better remember to stay in character. Alex saw that it had been an hour so started walking back to Blunt's office. When he opened the door he found that the other four were already there. They looked nervous, but in awe, of being in the office of the top MI6 people.

Alex walked right in, sat in one of the seats, and put his legs up on the desk.

"Blunt, Mrs. Jones," Alex said, nodding at each of them.

The kids gasped, appalled at what he was doing and what he had said.

"You should show some respect, Rider, these are the top of MI6," the boy, Jack said. He was a popular boy, and even after Breacons Beacons, still couldn't learn to shut up. Alex turned his head and sent him a glare.

"At this moment I can think of twenty different ways to kill you with this pen, do you really want to test me?" Alex asked, picking up a black pen from the desk.

Jack shrinked back and looked away. The other kids all scooted their chairs back a few inches. Blunt and Jones were standing there smiling, trying not to laugh.

"Look, you are going to be working together, so try and get used to it. You four have to respect and listen to Alex. He is going to be the leader. You must listen and do as he says. If you don't you very well might end up dead. Alex, we have already told them what they will be doing and given them their files. You may take them back to your office and set up a cover story. You will be leaving tomorrow. Then you may go and see Smithers who will be giving you gadgets," Mrs. Jones said.

"Will they be getting thins as well?" Alex asked, curious.

"I think he may be giving them a few things, in case they have to protect themselves, but not too much," Mrs. Jones said.

Alex nodded before motioning for the others to follow him and walked back to his office.

"Alright, did you all read your files," Alex asked. They all nodded so Alex continued, "Good. Now, you will basically just be there as a sort of "props." You will have to stay in cover at all times, starting when we leave this office. If you act out of character for even one second, you could end up dead, and compromise this for all of us."

"I will try and keep you all alive and out of the way of harm, like intended, but that means listening to me, taking orders, and being smart. Don't try to act noble, don't try and be the hero, just stay in character and try to live."

"If someone dies, we continue the mission, until Blunt or Jones tells me otherwise. If I die, you are to get on the next flight back here, no matter what. You are to then contact Mrs. Jones and Blunt, tell them I'm dead and go on with your lives. If I go missing for more than three days, get on the next flight out of there and tell Blunt and Jones I've gone missing. You are, under no circumstances, to get in on the mission, go near Price or anything else that could risk your lives," Alex said.

"If any of you cannot do that, please leave now, we can manage without you. I know most of you are arrogant, cocky people who think you can do everything and nothing will hurt you. That is not the case. This is the real world, the real spy world. So I don't want any "I'm better than you" attitudes or anything else."

"This will also be the one and only "mission" you guys will be doing. I know one or two of you will want to do more or join when you're older, but too bad. If you're older and still want to do it, that's your choice, but right now, none of you will be doing this again after this. This isn't even a real mission for you guys, and yet it will still be dangerous. No exceptions," Alex said, sternly.

Everyone stared at Alex, really taking in what he said.

"Alright, let's go see what Smithers has for us," Alex said, sounding a bit happy.

**Ok so that's the end of Ch. 7! Tell me whatchya think! I'll post again soon! **

**-until next time, my dears, EC =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, so here's CH. 8! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I can't think of any cool gadgets Smithers might give Alex, so if anyone has any suggestions, leave a comment and I'll see if I can fit it into the story in some of the later chapters! **

**I don't know how "Bad boys" dress in England, but this is American. And I'm not going for a bad boy "gangster" look but more like a, "I'm hot and awesome, I don't follow the rules, I drive a motorcycle and parents don't like me" type. Like the totally hot bad boys that us girls find "oh so attractive." So keep that in mind when you're reading this! ) Thanks & Enjoy! =]**

"Alex, m'boy! How have you been, old chap?" Smithers asked, Alex, clapping him on the back.

"Pretty good, Smithers thanks, and you," Alex asked.

"Excellent, m'boy, excellent. I have been thinking of some wonderful new inventions for you," Smithers said, walking around his desk.

"Thanks Smithers, these are great," Alex said an hour later as Smithers was walking him and the others out the building.

"Anytime old chap, anytime," Smithers responded, waving to Alex.

The next day, Alex and the other kids were on a plane, headed off for Alabama. Alex sat by himself, deep in thought. He was already dressed as his cover. He was blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a black, leather jacket, with dark shades and his hair was messy. He was listening to an I-pod Smithers had given him.

The plane landed and they all headed to the house that had been set up for them. It was pretty big size house, with five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. Alex quickly checked for each room for any bugs before allowing anyone to talk.

"Alright, everyone choose, girls get one bath room, guys get the other," Alex said, in a I'm the boss kinda way.

Everyone ran off to choose rooms and bathrooms. Alex chose the first room. There was a bed, a chair and desk, a large window and medium sized closet and dresser. The walls and carpet were painted black, which Alex thought would fit with his, "bad boy" cover.

"Alex! Come out here!" Beth shouted loudly. Alex groaned loudly and walked out to the kitchen where everyone was.

"What do you want?" Alex asked annoyed.

"Come on, Rider, you're supposed to be the super spy, the leader, relax," Jack said, simply.

Alex glared at him, "Shut up. We had to start acting in cover the second you woke up this morning including now. I'm not Rider, I'm Turner. A slip up like that could get us all dead. I'm the "bad boy" so that's how I'm going to act. If you've forgotten how you're supposed to act, go look at your file, but get in cover and stay there. Now!" Alex screamed at them.

"Alright, now that, that's settled…order a couple pizzas, Blunt said there were names for fast food places on the fridge. He gave me some money and also said there's food money for us in the kitchen. We start school tomorrow. I suggest you all go check your files again, so you don't forget your name of cover," Alex growled at them, walking back into his room and shutting the door.

This was going to be a long mission.

**Alright, so that was CH.8! Next chapter will have the first day of school in America. YAY! R&R & I'll update soon!**

**-until next time, my lovelies! EC =]**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYY! Alright so here's Ch. 9! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, especially to ****"32-star"**** for all the wonderful gadget ideas that I will be adding to this story! Thanks again! Now onto the Ch. Enjoy! =]**

The next morning, Alex and the others were sitting in the office at their new school. Alex was wearing a fresh pair of clothes, identical to the ones he had worn yesterday. He was sitting sideways in a chair, with his legs dangling over the side. He was wearing dark sunglasses and looked like he could care less about anything and everything.

Jack was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with his arm around Beth. He looked a bit nervous, but only to the trained eye.

Beth was wearing a pink mini skirt, a pink tang top, and jacket with Jack's last name on it and pink high heels. Alex had, had her dye her hair platinum blonde and she was chewing on a stick of gum.

Shawn was wearing black sweats and a red hoodie, sporting a soccer team. He just sat looking at Jen, occasionally poking her. He fit the "class clown" type perfectly.

Jen was looking at him, annoyed. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a low-cut purple top, and Shawn's jacket, with black high heels.

"Welcome to your new school, I'm Principle Clover. Here's your schedules and this, here, is Sabina Pleasure. She will be your tour guide for today, she, also, came from England," Clover said.

Alex looked up to see a beautiful girl dressed in skinny jeans and a low cut top staring right back at him.

"Alex! I can't believe you're here," Sabina shouted running up to give him a hug.

Alex returned the hug before whispering in her ear, "Go along with everything and come home with us after school, I'll explain everything."

Sabina nodded as Clover said, "Oh, I see you already know Mr. Turner, here."

"Oh, yes, Alex and I met when I lived in England, during a job. We became quite close but sort of lost contact after I moved to America," Sabina said, only telling the half truth.

"Oh, yes, well, good. You may show the, to their classes now," Clover said, clearly dismissing them.

Sabina instantly knew Alex was undercover, and by how he was dressed, he was going to be a "bad boy" so Sabina knew she had to help him out, and would. She had missed Alex, and still harbored a small crush on him, to see him, here, even if it was for a mission, made her happy and excited.

**Alright, so that's the end of Ch. 9! Next chapter will be longer I just have to think of some good stuff to add for their first day of school! What did you think about Sabina being in there? I know I didn't have any gadget use in this chapter, but the next one will have some. I'll update soon! R&R!**

**-until next time, my loves, EC =]**


	10. Chapter 10

***Hello, my lovely readers! I know it's been awhile since I updated, but here's Ch. 10 for you all! Thanks to all those who reviewed! **

** Now, I've had a lot of people ask if this is going to become a "Sabina" story. If by that you mean she will be in it, obviously, how much of a part in it she'll have I'm not sure just yet, though I do want to clarify that Alex and the other students are the main characters and I haven't decided what's going to happen with Sabina yet. The story is not going to be all about Sabina but I do like her having some part in the story.**

** Now, enough of me talking...onto the story. Enjoy!***

"Well, here's the first class," Sabina said, as the six of them walked into a large room with two windows, many desks, and a teacher, "English 10, with Mrs. Minty."

"Hello, Sabina. Oh, you must be the new students, lovely to meet you," Mrs. Minty said, smiling at them. She was old, wearing black pants and a purple shirt, "Let's see…Mr. Barnes, you may take a seat there, next to Mr. Timmons," a boy with broken black glasses and suspenders raised his hand, he was clearly a nerd. Jack rolled his eyes and went to sit next to him.

"Ms. Noble, you may take a seat next to Mr. Barnes. Mr. Parker….you may take a seat next to…Ms. Knightly," a girl with long, fake blonde hair and brown eyes raised her hand, smiling at him.

"Ms. Smith, you may take a seat next to Mr. Parker. Lastly, Mr. Turner," she looked him up and down, knowing his "type," "you may take a seat next to Sabina."

Alex walked over and sat next to Sabina, slouching in his seat, and looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Alright, students, as you see we have some special new guests in our class today, and they will be joining us for awhile. We you each like to stand up and say a few things about yourself?" Mrs. Minty asked, in a voice that sounded like she thought they were incompetent.

"Yea, my name's Shawn Parker and we're British, not incompetent, so you don't have to talk to us like we're five," Shawn said. Everyone laughed as Mrs. Minty turned red.

"I'm Jennifer Smith, I'm dating Shawn, and I like to party," Jen said, smiling at Shawn.

"Hey, I'm Jack Barnes and I like sports and Beth and partying," Jack said.

"I'm Beth Noble, I like Jack and doing my nails and partying and being center of attention," Beth said.

Lastly, Alex stood up, "I'm Alex Turner, and I don't wanna be here."

"Yes…well, alright then. Thank you. Now today we will be learning about…"

The day seemed to drag on, when they finally got to lunch.

"Alright, we'll get lunch and then you can sit with me," Sabina said.

They made their way through the lunch line. The lunch was macaroni and cheese that was clumped together and fruit. As they finished in the line, they went to a table to sit with Sabina and five other people. As they went to sit down, a guy with brown hair and eyes came up and slung his arm around Sabina.

"Guys, this is….."

**Alright, cliff hanger! You'll find out who this mystery guy is soon! I promise to update soon! It won't take as long to update as this chapter did, promise! R&R!  
**

** -until next time, dearies! EC =] **


	11. Chapter 11

***Hello, lovelies! Thanks for all the reviews! I know everyone's just dying to know who this guy is soooooooooo….I guess I'll tell you now ;) Hope you like it!***

"Guys, this is my cousin's fiancé, Sam. He's eighteen and proposed to my cousin on her eighteenth birthday. He's practically my brother," Sabina said. Alex internally sighed with relief.

"Hi, nice to meet you all," Sam said. Everyone said there "hello's" and "nice to meet you's." Alex just looked at him, gave him a head nod thing **(A/N I if you don't know what that head nod thing is I'm talking about it's that little "sup" nod guys give each other where they move their head up like two inches and think they're really cool. Know what I'm talkin about now? Ok back to the story) **that guys do and sat down in the first chair he saw.

"You call this food?" Alex asked, annoyed. All the girls swooned at his accent. Alex rolled his eyes and slouched in his chair, looking in another direction.

"So there's a party this Friday. You guys wanna go?" One guy with black hair and dark eyes asked. He clearly was a partying and drinking kind of guy.

There were choruses of "yes" and "sure" from the other four.

"What about you?" the kid with black hair and dark eyes asked.

"What about me?" Alex asked, in an annoyed and slightly threatening voice.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you going to the party?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's lame."

"So what? You think you're better than us?"

"Yes."

The kid was now glaring at Alex. Alex ignored it, standing up and walking out of the room. He decided to skip the rest of the afternoon and he'd meet up at the end of the day to see Sabina.

Alex went into the bathroom and sneaked out the window. He walked around town until he came across a big building. There was barbed wire around the whole building and a sign that read:

Mr. Price: D.V.D.s

Building center.

Authorized personal only.

Alex placed his I-pod on the fence and turned the music all the way up. A second later, the fence jerked and then stopped. Alex hesitantly touched the wire and then, realizing it was no longer barbed, climbed over the fence. He ran and snuck behind some bushes underneath a fence. He then heard voices:

"Have you injected the virus?"

"They are being injected now, sir. They will be done in two weeks, then we can send them out."

Alex thought for a minute, before pulling out a small "bug" and put it next to the window. Alex then pulled out a bottle of super glue. He carefully squeezed some onto the window. That way, if when the window was closed it was soundproof, it wouldn't be any more.

Alex looked at his watch and saw it was almost three O'clock. He carefully ran back over to the wire and climbed over it. He then proceeded to run back to the school, coming face-to-face with Sabina.

"Alright, you got some explaining to do Mr."

Alex nodded and, after finding the others, walked back to their house.

**OK so what did you think? Did you like who the guy was? I wouldn't be mean enough to make it her boyfriend :p anyway, hope you like it! R&R! I'll update soon!**

**Until next time, loves! EC =]**


	12. Chapter 12

***Thanks to all my fantastic reviewers! Here is Ch. 12! ENJOY!***

Back at the house, Alex sat with Sabina and the others at the table.

"Alex, who is this?" asked Beth, annoyed, as she stared at her nails.

"This is Sabina, my….friend, from England. We met when I was on a mission and then…well…anyway, we can trust Sab. I expect every one of you to treat her with the upmost respect, but don't forget to stay in character," Alex responded, shooting a glare at Beth.

"Alright, Al, time to explain," Sabina said, smiling at Alex, a twinkle in her eyes.

Alex smiled and told her of the mission and their covers, as well as everything that's happened since she left. Sabina also recapped what's been going on with her and they both expressed how much they missed each other.

"So, did you two used to be…together?" Jennifer asked.

Before Alex could respond, Sabina replied, "Not that's it's any of your business, by yes, we did."

Alex was shocked but hid it expertly. He told the others to order dinner and led Sab to his room.

"Your turn to explain," Alex said coyly.

"Al, they treat you horribly, and not just because they're in cover. They don't know how amazing you are, and I thought I'm positive none of them have had a real boyfriend or girlfriend. I thought maybe we could get them back. Besides….we did kiss once," Sab explained.

"Yeah, we did," Alex said, smiling. Sabina rolled her eyes and hit him lightly, secretly wishing to do it again.

"Well, it's getting late, so I should probably head home," Sab said.

"I'll walk you, that'll give me a chance to check out the building again," Alex said.

Once Alex had dropped off Sabina, and promised to get together soon to get caught up with her parents, Alex went back to the building. After making sure the barbed wires were down, he leapt over the fence and ran over to a window that was wide open. Alex quickly snuck in and when he saw the coast was clear and snuck went up to a desk he saw. There were several papers. Alex took out his cell phone and took a picture of each, then sent them directly to MI6. Alex continued to search around, when he found a D.V.D. labeled:

_Test D.V.D. _

_Test on other people, do not use yourself, because, if it works, you'd die._

Alex took the D.V.D. and put it in his bag and continued to snoop around. This was obviously the head Mr. Price's room. Alex put a couple bugs in there and silently left the room. There was a long hallway. Alex went into one room and found a bunch of devices with D.V.D.s around them. This was obviously the control room. Alex went in and smashed the central box, then went back to the main room, out the window and back to the house.

Alex would have to let MI6 know of this.

**OK, I know, super short chapter! There'll be more next time, promise! I'll update soon! R&R!**

**-until next time, darlings, EC =]**


	13. Chapter 13

***Alright, here's Ch. 13! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I hope everyone had a fantastic Halloween! Enjoy!***

The next day, Alex was sitting in class with the others. He watched as a man, mid forties, walked in. He was wearing a black suite and had little hair.

"Students, this is Mr. Price, the kind man that will be distributing the D.V.D.s to the schools," the teacher, Mrs. Johnson told them, smiling happily.

Alex sat up a half an inch taller. This was the man that was going to destroy the school.

"Hello, young ones. This D.V.D. that I will be giving out is meant to help out and bring futuristic education to schools. I was going to bring a test D.V.D. to you today, but apparently, someone must have misplaced it," he was smiling, but his voice was slightly cold; so slight that only the trained ear could hear it. Mr. Price's body became slightly rigid, but could only be noticed by the trained eye.

Alex snorted, loudly, "Yes, Mr…."

"Turner," the teacher supplied the answer.

"Thank you. Mr. Turner, did you want to say something, young man?" Mr. Price asked.

"No, sir," Alex said, in a sarcastic, mocking voice.

"Yes, well, why don't you come up here, Mr. Turner?" Mr. Price asked, clearly getting upset with Alex.

"I'm good right here, thanks," Alex taunted.

"That wasn't a question."

"Then don't phrase it like one."

"You're a bit of trouble, aren't you?"

"That's what I'm told."

"I can see that. Come up here."

Alex shrugged and carelessly walked up, standing next to Mr. Price. Price was angry; he had a smile on his face but his eyes were cold. He was trying to look intimidating, but got even angrier with the lack of response from Alex.

"So, Mr. Turner, or should I say...Mr. Rider?"

**Alright, cliff hanger and a twist in the story! I know short chapter, next will be longer! R&R!**

**-until next time, babes, =]**


	14. Chapter 14

***Ch. 14! Thanks to all my fantastic reviewers! Now, onto the story...ENJOY!***

Alex was a bit surprised, but quickly hid it, "What are you talking about?"

"Now, now, Mr. Rider, let's quit with the false pretenses. I know who you are and you know who I am," Mr. Price said, casually.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Alex retorted.

"Oh, come now, Alex. I know all about you. I do have my connections in Britain and MI6 to be more exact. You are Alex Rider, first and only spy for MI6, Britain's CIA of a sort. I must say, Alex, I'm actually quite the fan. I've heard of what you've done, all your missions and such. You'd have been quite the interesting person to know. Too bad I have to kill you," Price said, pulling a gun out of his pocket.

Alex didn't have time to find out how he knew who he was or try to convince him of his cover, all he could do was think, "not again," and kick out, knocking the gun out of the man's hand.

"Ah, finally admitting who you really are, Rider?" Mr. Price asked, amused.

Alex dived and grabbed the gun, pointing it at Price.

"You don't want to do that, Alex," Price told him, a little scared, "Once you kill a person, you can never take it back."

"Well, apparently you haven't done your research right. I've already killed before, it's in the job," Alex said, and then quickly shot a bullet at Price, who moved slightly, and the bullet lodged into his shoulder. Price gasped in pain and the other students and teachers gasped in surprise and terror.

Alex tapped a wire in his tooth three times in a row, sending a signal directly to MI6, signaling trouble and then bolting toward Price and kicking him in the side.

Price got up, slowly, clearly out of breath, and then kicked Alex. Alex started to fall back but instead, turned it into a back flip and launched forward, punching price in the stomach. Once he was down, Alex grabbed a rope out of his bag and tied Price up and gagged him.

"What…" the teacher was confused and at a loss for words.

"My name's Alex Rider, official spy for MI6. I was sent on a mission to destroy Price's plan to distribute those D.V.D.s," Alex told them nonchalantly.

"Why?" someone questioned.

"Because, they would have killed you all," Alex answered in an obvious tone.

"Have you really killed people before? Why didn't you just kill him?" a guy in the back row asked.

"Yes, several times. It's part of the job. He can't be killed…just yet. We need to get answers from him, especially to find out how he knows who I am. Then, he will probably be killed. And you will all sign the official secrets act. Anyone of you who tells anyone about this, will be killed, and please don't think I'm kidding. It has happened before," Alex said, his voice monotonous.

Everyone, including the other Brits, gulped, afraid.

"Hiya, Cub," a voice Alex recognized as Eagle said, walking in the door.

"Hi Eagle, Snake, Wolf," Alex replied, smiling.

**Alright, that's it! I'll post more soon! R&R!**

**-until next time, loves, EC =]**


	15. Chapter 15

***Hello, my fantastic readers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! First, I've realized that I forgot a disclaimer at the beginning of the story so….I do not own Alex Rider! Ok, now that, that is done, here is CH. 15! Enjoy!***

"Cub, why is it that every time something happens, you're involved?" Wolf asked, slightly amused.

"I like to keep things interesting. Besides, none of you would have anything to do if it wasn't for me." Alex said, laughing at them.

"Who are you?" the teacher asked, nervous.

"I'm Wolf, this is my unit, Snake, Eagle, Cub, or Alex, as you know him, and Bear, who is taking care of some business right now," Wolf told her, getting into a serious mode.

"And what are you here for? What is going on? What…" the teacher started to say but was cut off.

"Classified. Don't worry about it. Someone will be here to explain everything to you all and give you the official secrets act. Right now, we are to take the body and make sure you lot stay here until Mrs. Jones gets here to fill you all in," Wolf said, clearly annoyed by this teacher.

"So, Cub, why is it that bad guys always seem to get you while you're at school?" Eagle asked, clearly amused by the whole situations.

Alex laughed, "Well, Eagle, your guess is as good as mine."

"Alex, are you hurt at all? Why don't I check over your bullet wound?" Snake asked, getting into medical mode.

"No, I'm not hurt and my wound is fine," Alex said and continued when he saw Snake start to protest, "really, I'm fine, the guy was harmless, but I know you still wanna check me over so I'll go with it."

"Good, learning to cooperate, that's a good start for you, Cub," Snake joked, "now, take off your shirt and let me check out your wound."

Alex slipped off his shirt and Snake started to check it over. Everyone gasped when they saw it; not only was it a bullet wound, but it was near the heart.

"Oh, Alex," Sabina cried, running up to him and hugging him as soon as Snake was finished, his shirt still off.

**Ok, that's it for now! I'll update soon! R&R!  
-until next time, loves, EC =]**


	16. Chapter 16

***Hellooo, my fantabulous readers & reviewers! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Now, without further delay, here's Ch. 16! Enjoy!***

Eagle wolf-whistled in the background but Alex and Sabina didn't seem to notice.

"Alex, explain, now," Sabina demanded, looking at his would. Alex quickly told her what happened and she silently cried.

"Al, I thought that you were done with all this…spy business?" Sabina asked.

"I thought so, too, but that's never the case. I've decided to become a full time spy though. Well, once I'm of age I will, until then I still have to go to school, but I do missions and I even have my own office," Alex said lightly, trying to ease the tension.

Sabina sighed, shaking her head, "Alex, you amaze me sometimes, but you could get seriously hurt or even die."

"Well, Sab, I could get seriously hurt or die no matter what. I could walk out of here, fall, break my back and never walk again. Or, I could get run over by a car or the plane could crash on my way back to England. That's just life. At lease I'm doing something I, now, love," Alex said, trying to prove a point.

"Touché, but I still don't like it. I just worry about you, Al, but I supposed you're right. I mean, I worry about you when you just walk outside, I suppose as long as you like being a spy…well…I'll accept it," Sab said, giving him another hug.

"Thanks for your acceptance, Sab, it means a lot to me," Alex said, kissing her cheek.

"I'm proud of you, Al, and I know your parents and Uncle would have been, too," Sab said, holding Alex's gaze.

"Thank you," Alex said gratefully.

"Anytime, Alex, anytime. I missed you," Sab said, shyly.

"I missed you, too," Alex said, before leaning down and kissing her.

**Alright, that was a short chapter, I know, but I hope you liked it! I'll update soon! R&R!**

** -Until next time, loves, EC =]**


	17. Chapter 17

***Helloooo my lovely readers! This is Ch. 17! Hope you like it!***

So here he was again. Back at home.

Alex was lying in his bunk bed, the cabin empty. He was thinking about Sabina and his previous mission.

The guy, Mr. Price, was the brother of some lowly Scorpia agent, who told him about Alex and had given him a picture of him, just in case. Price was now in a jail cell with the rest of his workers as they tried to decide what to do with him.

The other British students were sent back to school and given a therapist, the American students signed the Official Secrets Act, and Sabina…well, Sab decided to move back to England. She and Alex had decided to get together, officially, so she was now going to the same school as Alex was.

"Alex, c'mon, you gotta get up or you're gonna be late for school," Jack yelled, knocking on his door.

"I'm up, I'm up," Alex said, annoyed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a random black T-shirt.

Alex grabbed his back pack and went to go out the door before he was stopped.

"Alex, you need to eat," Jack said, pulling him to the table.

"No time," Alex started to say until Jack glared at him, "I'll take a piece of toast to eat on the way," Alex compromised, grabbing a piece of toast and heading out the door.

At school, everyone treated him differently, especially the group that went with him to America. Some would glare at him, some would smile, some looked afraid, some looked at himbut they all had one thing in common. They kept their distance.

Tom and Sabina were the only exceptions.

"So, how was the mission?" Tom asked Alex, ignoring the odd looks he was receiving from the other students, and even some teachers.

"I'll tell you about it later," Alex said, glaring at a guy who had been staring at him a little too long. The guy jumped back, afraid, and turned in the other direction.

Alex, Sab, and Tom headed to their first class, French.

"Bonjour, la classe," the teacher, Madame Carona said as everyone started piling into the class.

Alex, Sab, and Tom continued their day, getting odd looks from many, when they finally settled into the cafeteria for lunch.

The three were sitting at a round table at the back of the cafeteria when the prinicipal walked up to Alex.

"Mr. Rider, would you and your friends please come to the office, we have a visitor here for you," the Principal said, clearly trying not to sound and look afraid of a teenager.

Alex looked over at the others, who nodded, and he replied, "Yes, sir."

Alex and the others walked into the office, unsure of what to expect.

"Ah, hello, Alex. We never got the chance to thank and congratulate you on the fantastic job you did in America," said the voice Alex could only recognize as Mr. Blunt.

Blunt, Mrs. Jones, and K unit were standing in the room, looking as normal as ever.

"Hi. Thank you. So what's happened to Price? What are you going to do with him? Has something happened?" Alex asked in a rush.

"Nothing's happened, but we have decided to kill him. He's far too dangerous and he's already given us much information. We are here because we have decided that you need extra protection. Eagle will be Tom's body guard, Snake will be Sabina's and Wolf will be your partner. Bear will be with the principal," Mrs. Jones said calmly.

"I don't need a partner," Alex stated firmly, "I can take care of myself."

"We know you can, but Wolf is already your teammate since you are in K unit. This will just be teamwork," Jones said, as if that covered it all up.

Alex sighed but decided it wouldn't be so bad, he and Wolf were…friends, of a sort, and it was better than being with Bear.

"Alright, fine. C'mon, Wolf," Alex said as everyone filed out of the room.

**Alright, so what did you think? I tried to make the chapter a little longer. R&R! I'll update soon!  
-until next time, my dears! EC =]**


	18. Chapter 18

***Heyy everyone! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I'm sorry it's taken me sooo long to post, I've been busy with school and I've been sick so everything's been kinda crazy!**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to "Blown" who is now my beta for this story!**

**Now, without further delay, here is Ch. 18!***

"Mr. Rider, who is this?" Alex's teacher asked, pointing toward Wolf.

It was finally the end of the day, and Alex couldn't wait to leave.

"This is Wolf." Alex explained, "He's my partner, and will be staying at school with me for an unknown amount of time," Alex gave her a look that told her not to question him.

"Um….right, of course. Well, Mr. Wolf, you may sit in the empty chair over there," she said nervously, pointing to a place at the back of the room.

Alex went to sit down at his regular seat. Wolf grabbed the empty chair, moved it next to Alex and sat down.

"Alright class, today we will be learning about…" the teacher droned on and on about something Alex had learned before on one of his missions. Alex tuned most of it out, and was busy daydreaming, when a note was suddenly pushed in front of him.

_Hey, Cub, shouldn't you be paying attention to this?_

Alex looked up at Wolf, rolled his eyes and replied:

_**I should, but I already know all of this and I'm bored.**_

_Well…how about hangman?_

_**What?**_

_Hangman. Ya know, the game where you guess letters and try and get it right._

_**I know what hangman is.**_

_Then why'd you ask?_

_**Because…never mind.**_

_So do you wanna play or not? You're not the only one bored here._

_**Alright, you go first.**_

Alex and Wolf spent the rest of the class time playing hangman.

"Well, Cub, I must say, you are an admirable hangman player. I congratulate you. Maybe one day you'll be as good as me," Wolf said, laughing, as they walked out the door.

"Yeah right, Wolf." Alex smirked. "I'm beast at that game and you know it!"

"Whatever," Wolf replied, rolling his eyes.

"Glad you see it my way," Alex replied sarcastically.

"So..." Asked Alex as a thought suddenly occurred to him, "where will you and the rest of the guys be staying?"

"Well, Cub, we'll be staying at your house." Said a smiling Wolf to the shocked teenager, "MI6 already cleared it over with your housekeeper,"

Alex digested this information as they left the school and waited outside for the others.

~888~

All of them arrived at Alex's house without further incident. Alex decided to lead them into the kitchen to get a snack, while he introduced everyone to Jack.

"Guys, this is Jack." Four pairs of eyes swiveled to look at her. Eagle's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. "Jack this is Eagle, Snake, Wolf, and Bear," Alex told her. Jack looked at each person, her eyes lingering a little longer on Eagle the necessary.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss," Eagle said, shaking her hand with both of his and winking at her.

"Oh, God, Eagle, stop flirting already, no one wants to see that," Snake said, laughing at Eagle, who turned slightly red. He then shoved him playfully to know he was only joking.

**Alright, that's it for now! So what do you think is gonna happen between Jack and Eagle? R&R! I'll update soon. It won't take as long as this one did, promise!**

**-Until next time, babes, EC =]**


	19. Chapter 19

***Heyy everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile! My internet's been down the last couple of days! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Here's Ch.19! Enjoy!***

"So, Alex, tell me about Eagle," Jack said, pulling Alex aside.

It had been a week since Alex found out K unit would be staying with him. Things at school hadn't gotten better or worse.

"Well…he's one of my partners. He's funny, definitely the joker of the group. He's a good guy…I don't know. Why?" Alex asked, not liking where this was going.

"Well…he may have asked me out on a date. I told him I'd have to talk to you first. I don't want things to be awkward for you," Jack said, looking at Alex, her eyes pleading for him to say it was fine.

"Well…do you want to go out with him?" Alex asked, clearly not liking the conversation.

"Yes, I do, a lot. I really want to go out with him. But not if it makes things uncomfortable with you," Jack said.

"Well, Jack, I want you to be happy. If Eagle makes you happy, then go out with him. I'm happy for you," Alex said honestly, but felt awkward with having to give his approval.

"Oh, thank you, Alex, so much. Oh, I have to go get ready," Jack said hugging him quickly then running up to her room to get ready.

Alex was happy for Jack. He liked Eagle and was glad she was going with someone who he liked and trusted rather than someone else. He knew Eagle wouldn't hurt Jack and seemed to really like her. Plus, Alex knew he could take Eagle on if he ever hurt Jack.

"Hey, Cub, MI6 called and wants us to go in," Wolf said, walking up to Alex.

"Why? What did they want?" Alex questioned, as he started to pull his shoes on.

"No idea, but they wanted K unit to come in for some special project. Whatever that means," Wolf said as Snake, Eagle and Bear walked in.

"Thank you so much for letting me take Jack out tonight, Alex. I really like her. I promise I'll be the perfect gentleman," Eagle said, everything coming out in a rush.

"No problem Eagle. I can tell you really like her and she really likes you. But if you hurt her, I will hurt you," Alex told him in an eerily calm voice.

Eagle gulped loudly and nodded his head up and down.

"Alright, alright, let's go," Snake said, walking towards the door.

Once K unit got to the headquarters, they walked inside and everyone started greeting Alex.

"Mrs. Jones is waiting for you in Mr. Blunt's office, Agent Rider, and K unit," the receptionist, a pretty young blonde with blue eyes and a bubbly smile, said.

"Thank you," Alex said, walking towards the elevator.

K unit reached Blunt's office and Alex opened the door and walked in, not bothering to knock. Seconds later K unit followed.

"Hello again, Alex. We have a special assignment for you and the rest of K unit," Blunt said, getting straight to the point.

**Alright, so what did you think? I'll post more soon! R&R!**

**-until next time, loves, EC :D**


	20. Chapter 20

***Hello, lovelies! Thanks to all that have read & reviewed! Here's Ch. 20! =]**

**Thanks again to my fantastic beta, Blown!***

"Yes?" Alex asked. He knew Blunt, and Alex knew he never beat around the bush.

"We have decided to train some other teenagers as spies." Blunt, true to his name, never disappointed. "We have a…school, of sorts. There are currently twenty students at the school. They know a bit, but not enough. That's why we want you to go there. We want you to train them,"

"What? Why?" Eagle asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Because Alex here is the best spy at MI6." Interjected Mrs. Jones on the other side of Blunt. She stated this calmly as if saying the weather; something everyone should have known. If she saw the surprised glances exchanged around the room, she ignored them. "And... though I'm sure these teens will not be as good as Agent Rider, they will be quite a bit of help to us. They have all agreed to this, and we needed some teachers. We want Alex of course. You are his unit and more than capable of the things we would like you to do,"

"Alright then. When do we go?" Wolf, ever the soldier, asked after a moment.

"Now. You will be staying at the school with the students. Your ride is outside. It will be taking you to an unknown and secure location. That is in case one of the students changes their mind and decides to leave it. If they decide to betray the official secrets act, people will only think them delusional for the person will have no idea where it is," Blunt said.

"Also, if anyone wants to know where we are training them; none of you, or them, will know," Mrs. Jones added.

Alex, Wolf, Eagle, Snake, and Bear were standing in front of a classroom with twenty teenagers.

"Alright, class, these people are up here are K unit from the S.A.S. Except for Alex who, though is a part of K unit, is actually an MI6 spy," Mrs. Baker, the "principle" told them.

"He's a spy? Yeah right!" A guy in the back of the classroom said. He was about 5"7, black hair with brown eyes and looked to be about seventeen. Alex noticed several things about him instantly.

"You're right handed, you're leaning slightly on your left foot, so I'll make the assumption that you broke your right ankle, I'd say at least five years ago and you still favor your left one a bit. You've rolled your eyes five times since I've gotten here and you've had the shoes for about a month, maybe two. There's a hint of a stain on your shirt and your pants are about half a size to small, not too small you can't wear though, obviously. I've already thought of thirty different ways to take you down and kill you before you could blink. And that's just with my hands, not to mention the fact that I have a gun, have done this before, and have a classroom full of objects I could use. That's not even half the things I first noticed about you and that I keep noticing," Alex said in a cold voice.

Everyone but K unit's jaws dropped to the floor.

"You may be older than me by years living on earth, but I am mentally, physically, and emotionally older than you. I've been on more missions then you can even imagine." Alex had everyone's attention now. The room was dead silent, listening on his every word. "I am MI6 top agent, one of the best in the _world._ You all may think this is fun and games, that you'll be just like James Bond, but this is the real world. There's nothing fun about being with crazy people that want to destroy you, and everything they can get their hands on. There is nothing interesting about being stared down by a gun and having to use any means necessary to survive. You have to be able to kill people, be emotionless and so much more. You have to worry everyday if you or the people you care about will get hurt, even if you're done with a mission. It never ends. Every day there's more at stake." Alex took a deep breath, everyone else hardly dared to breath, wanting him to go on.

"And you always have to worry about being exposed." He continued. "I've done and seen a lot more than you will ever see in your life, even if you do make this career. So I don't want anyone of you to sit there and act as if you know everything. I don't want you underestimating me or anyone because of their age or looks. Many of my enemies have underestimated me before... I don't think you want to end up like them." When Alex finished he glared at each person in the room.

Everyone else in the room stared at him in shock, unsure what to say. Even K unit, who had been trying to stay calm and cool, couldn't control the shocked looks on their faces.

"What happened to the other people who underestimated you?" Asked the principal shakily,

"They died." Replied Alex, his gaze steady, and dead serious.

**Alright, so what did you think! R&R!**

**I prolly won't update again until sometime after next week! Sorry! I have finals next Thursday and Friday (Yes finals, not midterms, I have block scheduling) and I really have to study. I promise if I get a free chance I'll write more & I'll try and update soon!**

**-Until next time, loves, EC :D**


	21. Chapter 21

***Hello, my amazing readers and fantastic reviewers! Here, is Ch. 21! Enjoy!**

**And of course, thanks my wonderful beta, Blown!***

"Alright, kids, first things first. Fighting," Alex said in a monotonous voice.

Alex, as well as the rest of K unit, was sitting in the "gym." They had talked and decided that combat would be their first lesson. They wanted to see what the kids already knew and what they had to learn.

Everyone broke off into groups of two and started fighting. K unit started walking around and observing them, making comments here and there or adjusting their movements. An hour later Alex had seen enough of them practice.

"Alright, everyone, enough. You were…alright, but you could all really use some improvement," Alex said, earning some glares and eye rolls, "K unit and I have created a…course outside that we want all of you to complete."

The course outside was similar to the one at Breacons Beacons. Everyone went through one at a time. If they didn't make it in less than twenty minutes, they had to do it again.

After everyone eventually finished the course Alex decided it was time to move onto languages.

"Alright, everyday every week you will learn a new language. And by that I don't just mean learn I mean master. You must learn to become fluent in that language. You have to learn it so well that when you speak it, anyone would think it's your native language," Alex said, looking at each one of them.

"You expect us to learn and become fluent in a language in a week?" a girl from the back row asked. She had curly red hair and a slight Irish accent.

"Yes," Alex said bluntly, "We'll start with French."

An hour later Alex told them they would have half an hour to eat lunch and report back for more training.

**Alright, I know, super short, but the next chappie will be longer. It will skip forward a couple months so that their training is complete and they will be going on a mission! R&R please, & let me know if you have any suggestions!**

**-until next time, babes, EC =]**


	22. Chapter 22

*Heyy guys! Sorry it's been soooo long! Things have been crazy! Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! Here's Ch. 22 for you guys!

Thanks again to my fantastic beta, Blown!*

"Alright, so you are going to do is pick pocket someone," Alex said.

K unit had been there for a month and Alex had started teaching them the art of pick-pocketing. They were currently in a mall and Alex was going to give each one of them someone to pick pocket from.

"I'll go first, watch what I do," Alex said as he starting walking toward a man in his early thirties, talking on a phone. Alex walked past him, not even brushing up against him. He looked turned his head slightly in the opposite direction before walking up to the crosswalk. A minute later he returned to the others.

"That is how you do it. Don't get caught. If you get caught, then that's your problem and you are obviously not meant to do this. Pick-pocketing is one of the easiest things to do and if you can't do it, you're done," Alex told them as he showed them the wallet he pick-pocketed.

"Are we going to give the stuff back?" A boy with blonde hair and brown eyes asked.

"No. Today we are only pick-pocketing. We won't be doing the art of giving the stuff back just yet," Alex responded, taking the wallet back and slipping it into his jacket pocket.

"Alright, you are going first. See the lady over there in blue? You are going to take something from her," Alex said, looking at a girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes, "by any means necessary."

The girl, Katey, walked up to a lady in a tight blue dress hugging onto a boy with a leather jacket and black sunglasses on. Katey walked up to them, head down, and bumped into her.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention. Are you alright?" Katey asked, quickly slipping her hand into her pocket and grabbing something.

"Oh, it's alright, accidents happen I'm fine. Are you?" She asked with a French accent.

"I'm alright, thanks. Sorry again for bumping into you," Katey said, smiling at her, before walking away.

"Here ya go," Katey said, dropping a diamond ring into Alex's awaiting hand.

"You did alright, but I could see you reaching into her pocket from over here. She probably felt it but didn't think anything of it and probably won't realize anything is missing for awhile The technique you used is alright, but she got a good look at your face. She might not think it was you but you bumping into her she might suspect you and be able to give a good police report on how you look," Alex criticized, pocketing the diamond.

Next a tall boy with red hair, Ron, went to pick-pocket an elderly man. He brushed passed him and the old man grabbed him.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man cried angrily.

"Umm…I…I…" Ron stuttered nervously.

"Let's go, I'm taking you to the police," The man spat bitterly as he dragged Ron off.

"So what are we going to do about him?" A girl asked Alex.

"Nothing. Like I said, if you get caught, you're done. He's on his own. He'll call his parents and this will be it for him. If you can't do something as simple as pick-pocketing you don't deserve to be here," Alex said before sending someone else off.

"I don't feel right about taking things from people and not giving it back," A girl said quietly, looking down.

"Lots of people do this, spy or not and when you're a spy you have to do many bad things. You take things, you keep things, you hurt people, you lie, and the list goes on. You can't let your emotions and conscience get to you," Alex said, sending the next person off.

After everyone had gone, five of them had not returned.

"Alright, that's it. You will have off for the weekend on which you must stay here. K unit will be staying with you, I however, will not be back until Monday," Alex said before walking to his room.

Alright, hope you like it! R&R! I'll update soon!

- until next time babes, EC =]


	23. Chapter 23

***Alright, all you fantastic people, here, is Ch. 23 for you all! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to my abso-freakin-lutely ahhhhhmaziiing beta, Blown ***

Alex was currently sitting on a park bench with Sabina curled up to his side.

"So Alex, what exactly are you doing now?" Sabina asked him.

"Right now I'm just teaching some kids how to be spies... I sincerely doubt any of them are going to make it," Alex said, stroking her hair.

"Why?" Sabina asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"They... just aren't good enough. We did pick-pocketing yesterday. Five of the children were caught and taken away. The rest were…almost failing at it. They can't do it well now, and I don't think they will be able to learn to do this in time. I'm not passing anyone I don't think can stay alive in the field, so I don't think anyone is going to pass." Alex explained, releasing a huff of.

"Alex, if you do pass them will you…will you... be able to stop? The spying, I mean. I just thought that if there are others out there like you, then you wouldn't need to do it. You could go back to having a normal life and not worrying about... spy stuff all the time," said Sabina, a glimmer of hope shinning in her eyes.

"No, I won't. I wanted to stop doing this for a while, but I don't want to stop now. Sabina, spying is a part of me. And strangely enough, I've come to love it. I've thought about quitting, and getting a normal life, but I just can't. The thought kills me. I'm a spy, Sab, and I always will be," Alex said, calling her by her nickname. There was a strange moment of tenderness between them, as Alex looked her in the eyes.

However, unchecked tears started flowing down Sabina's face."Oh Alex, you know I love you, but…oh gosh. I wish I didn't have to say this." She looked up to regain her composure, as she sat up, moving a bit away from Alex. "I don't think we can stay together. It's not you, it's me."

"Sab?"

"It's just that, quitting your job might kill you inside, but not quitting can kill you for real, and that kills me. Everyday."

Sabina took a deep breath.

"I'm tired of always being afraid. Of being scared for you- constantly. Everyday away from you, I'm worried you are going to get hurt, or kidnapped, or killed, or... I don't know- something awful." Sab said, tears coming out in a rush. Alex wrapped her tighter in his arms.

"Sab…I love you, too and…I want you to be happy. If this is really what you want, I won't object." Alex said soothingly, wiping away a tear from her cheek.

"Alex, you make me happy when I'm with you. But when I'm without you... I'm scared and worried and…and…" Sab choked.

"Sab…" Alex said, barely a whisper. His emotionless mask betraying none of the inner turmoil he felt.

"I'm sorry, Al, I just…I just don't know. Quitting your job kills you; but not quitting, me never knowing how you are... it kills me," said Sab in a small voice. "Just let me…let me think about this for awhile?"

Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wanted to cry, but wouldn't. He knew crying would solve nothing, and he was a spy. Spies weren't supposed to show emotion.

Alex caught up with Tom and spent some time playing x-box at his house. Alex had proceeded to tell Tom what Sabina had said to him. Strangely, Tom had some good advice.

"Well, Al, if she really loves you, she'll come back, if not, well…then there's someone else out there better for you, someone that can handle it all, hell, maybe even someone like you," Tom said as his player on the screen got blown to pieces.

"That's the thing Tom, I love her and I know she loves me but…sometimes that isn't enough. I get where she's coming from, I understand why she wouldn't want to live like that- the life of being with me and my job. I understand that and I love her for it but…I want her to be happy and I can't help but wonder if she'll be happier without me," Alex said, setting his controller down and taking a long drink of his pop.

"Alex, I know you guys love each other, a lot, but think of it this way, if you aren't in love with her enough to give up being a spy and she's not in love with you enough to accept that you are a spy and live with it then maybe you shouldn't be together. I'm not saying you shouldn't be a spy, you love it, and I'm not saying she doesn't love you, she does, it's just…maybe you guys aren't meant for each other," Tom said before putting a movie on the T.V. and leaving Alex to his own thoughts.

Things were so much easier before...

**Alright, guys, this is the end of the chapter! I haven't decided whether Alex and Sabina are gonna stay together or not so….send me your feedback and let me know what you think! R&R! I'll update soon!**

**Later, babes, EC =]**


	24. Chapter 24

*Hey, everyone! Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed! Here's Ch. 24! Enjoy!

Thanks to my amazing beta, Blown =]*

Alex had spent the rest of the weekend mulling over Tom's advice. Though he hated to admit it—Tom might be right. Still, Alex wanted to hold onto that small glimmer of hope that somehow, his love with Sabina could survive. He hadn't talked to Sabina the rest of the weekend and was now back to training.

Alex was in the middle of a class when:

"Excuse me, Mr. Rider, but Mr. Blunt would like to see you at headquarters." A man of about forty with dark black hair and an expensive suite walked into the classroom.

Whispers instantly spread around the room like wildfire. Even some of these kids knew that Blunt was MI6's top. If anyone didn't know, they were told very quickly. The fact that Alex was getting direct orders from the Head of Military Intelligence Six, was shocking, to say the least.

"Hmm…and, you are?" Alex asked, giving the man a measuring look. The man in question, was surprised. Not only was a teenager addressing him so casually, but that teenager in question also had an authoritive voice that demanded respect. He was so shocked, he listened.

"Shaun White, sir." The man, Shaun, said, becoming more shocked with the "sir" he added at the end.

"Right." A small grimace passed over his normally impassive face. He said to Shaun in an extremely polite tone, "If you'll excuse me I just have to make a call. Nothing personal, of course, just standard procedure," Alex, grabbed his phone and pressed a button that directed him straight to the headquarters of MI6.

"The Royal and General Bank, how may I help you?" A secretarial voice answered.

"Hello, this is Agent Rider, number 2849284928. I'd like to speak with Blunt," Alex said, his voice calm and commanding.

"Oh, Mr. Rider, of course, I'll direct you to Mr. Blunt right away, sir," the secretary answered, tone less severe.

"Thank you," Alex muttered as the phone was redirected.

"Ah, Mr. Rider. I was expecting to talk to you when you were in my office, but what can I do for you in the meantime?" Blunt asked, unusually happy.

"Yes, an agent by the name of Shaun White arrived here a few minutes ago informing me that you wanted to see me, is this correct?" Alex asked, secretly inspecting Mr. White again.

"It is. If you'd like to check and make sure it is the same person, ask him for his I.D. number. It's 479826031. I trust you can remember that?" Blunt asked.

"Of course, I'll be at headquarters within the hour," Alex responded as he snapped the phone shut.

"Mr. White, may I enquire to your I.D. number, please." Alex asked.

"479826031." Shaun replied.

Alex finally then nodded and said, "Alright, good, let's go."

A class of open-mouthed children stared at them as they left.

"Hello, Alex. How are you?" Mrs. Jones asked as Alex took a seat in Blunt's office. Blunt was sitting across from him in his office chair and Mrs. Jones was standing next to him.

"Fine, thanks, and you?" Alex responded politely.

"Oh, I'm just wonderful. Would you like a peppermint?"

"No, thank you. Why, exactly am I here this time?" Alex asked, tired of the formalities, and becoming more suspicious.

"Well, first, we want a report on how things have been going at the school," Blunt asked, tapping his fingers on his desk.

"Honestly, I don't think they can do it. They are going to end up getting themselves killed and everyone around them. I don't mean to question your judgment…well any more than I usually do, but I would say abort this…assignment, not just for me but in general," Alex responded honestly.

Blunt and Jones exchanged an unreadable glance.

"Thank you, Alex. We will take that into consideration. Next order of business, we want you to go on another mission. Your partner is an American and is your age. Like you, she's one of a kind, working for the CIA," Mrs. Jones said, smiling slightly as she walked over to the door and called for someone to come in.

A girl Alex's age walked into the room. Long brown hair flowed down her shoulders, and highlighted her bright blue eyes. The girl had porcelain skin and a few good-natured freckles. Her straight white teeth stood out on her full red lips. She was about 5"2 and had a smirk dancing on her lips. The tight blue jeans and blouse that she wore showed off her curves. Her build was slim, but didn't look underweight or anorexic like some other girls Alex's age. A part of Alex couldn't deny that she was absolutely beautiful.

"Hi, you must be Alex," the girl responded in her American accent, smiling brightly at him, "I'm Samantha."

Alright, that's the end of the chapter! And…the introduction of a new girl! Now, don't worry all you Sabina lovers because I still have yet to decide who Alex is going to be with! I've been getting a lot of mixed reviews on people who want them together and who don't so...

I've created a poll on my page asking you to vote on whether you would like Alex to end up with Sabina or Samantha, so please go check out the poll and put in your vote.

Thanks, loves!

Until next time, EC =]


End file.
